jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic park VI: Isla Tyrannus Again?
Jurassic Park VI: Isla Tyrannus Again? is a 2012 Jurassic Park fanfiction created by Pythor9449 and Peenut2k7. It is the third entry in the PYTHNUT Series, serving as the sequel to ''Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus!. Summary After the disastrous, island-destroying aftermath of the last story, two scientists attempt to repair the highly damaged island by cloning less aggressive animals. Though they do initially succeed (not before dying, however), an unwelcome visit from Alan Grant and co. causes a chain reaction of disasters that ultimately lead to the downfall of this new ecosystem. Book 1: A Legacy Reborn Prolouge: Reviving the Destroyed A pair of scientists have collected the DNA of all of the dinosaurs on Isla Tyrannus prior to the volcano erupting, One of them says " Let's remake Isla Tyrannus. Hardcore, this time." the other one says "Sure, as long as they are... less fighting addicted.". All of the Dinossaurs are released, but a new Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus family doesn't show up. But the volcano erupts again, alebeit not as severely this time, and out they come. The Rex family charge in a fright and quickly kill the scientists by trampling them. The family roars as they continue their regin as the new King and Queen of Isla Tyrannus. Chapter 1: Not Quite a Rematch Alan Grant and the survivors see Isla Tyrannus, but they see a rocky cliff, and bad luck strikes agai n and the boat crashes into Isla Tyrannus and it sinks. Grant yells "HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!" Then a Spinosaurus interrupts a Tyrannosaurus Ultimus feast on a Triceratops. The Rex bites Spino's neck and leg, making Spinosaurus retreat, for the first time ever. The Rexes continue the feast. Billy says "The infection will probably kill the Spinosaurus in a little while." Chapter 2: Acrocanthosaurus' Hunt! A Sauropodsion is attacked by 2 Acrocanthosaurus. The Sauro crushes one Acro and this angers the other heavily. The other bites Sauro's neck and tears that flesh piece on the throat off, and Acro rips the organs out of the Sauro,and you know what happens. The Acro then feeds off the sauropod but refuses to eat his hunting mate. Chapter 3: Peace Disturbance A herd of Camptosaurus is feeding but a male Allosaurus pair chases the herd down until it catches one's neck, and continues to run along with the Camptosaur in his jaws untill he comes across a chasm, and he drops it down, knowing there is the rest of the pck down there. The other Allosaur tears open the stomach and roars loudly. Chapter 4: Oxalaia VS Spinosaurus! A Spinosaurus Aeygipticus Robustus has killed a Alamosaurus and is feeding, but a female Oxalaia wants it too. The Spino, gets the first strike, by biting Oxy's leg, but he doesn't notice that he's been bit on the neck by Oxy. Spino bites Oxy's lower jaw, and struggles to tear it off. The Oxalaia steps backwards, and both dinosaurs are tired, and they give up and share the carcass. Both are happy! Chapter 5: Sea Monster attack! A boat is shown at the surface and the gang escapes but a Megalodon,being 300ft long and 500 tons,it tears the boat in half and eats both halves whole.Then 1,000 Mega Piranha come and trap the Male Meg. But this time, the Megalodon has prepared. He devours whole about 78 of them, and he goes to his hiding place at the deepest part of the Sorna Sea. Chapter 6: Glitch Brawl! A Gigatyrannus and a Spinorex have a small glitch in their DNA, alowing them to fight as much as they want. The Gigatyrannus bites Spinorex's sail but is bit on the tail by Spinorex. Then the G-Rex bites Spinorex's neck but can't snap it due to having not as powerful jaws. Then the Spinorex deci-snaps G-rex's neck. Spinorex roars in victory and eats Gigatyrannus. Grant says "Battle of the Glitched Hybrids, kids. Write it down" Chapter 7:Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus vs Baratasaurus! A Baratasaurus chases the gang into a Tyrannosaurus Ultimus. Grant says "Baratasaurus is a 30ft tall, 50ft long, 15 ton Jurassic Cretaceous monster that was one of the biggest land carnivores ever, but Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus lived all over the world except Anatarctica and Australia, despite appearing only about 80,000 years after T-Rex came along. Talk about world domination!" The Baratasaur bites Rexy's neck but the armor is too hard and Barata's jaws snap, making Barata unable to bite anymore for about 2 minutes. The Rex rams Barata into a tree, just a Oak Tree, and lets nature do the work. Squish! Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars, scares the gang away, and feeds on the Baratasaurus where it is. Chapter 8: Megaraptor ambush! A Megaraptor,male to be exact ambushes the gang and kills Lewis Dodgeson quickly.Then the Raptor found the Tyrannosaurus Ultimus and the Rex has a memory not unlile the original, deceased T-Rex-U, in that the regular Rexes were being slaying them. So the Rex went on a Rampage on the Raptor, however, Megaraptors are smarter than any mutant dinosaur, even Oxalaia... ok, that's a bit of a stretch. The Raptor calls for his pack, and they swarm the Rex like Oxalaia swarming an S-Rex. But the Rex angrily roars, and eats the leader. The others run, and the Rex feeds and goes to kill more prey .An Alioramus and a Tarbosaurus are fighting until they are both killed and eaten, ending the Tyrannosaur's rampage Chapter 9:Tarbosaurus vs Alioramus (Before Chapter 8 Happened!) Alioramus and Tarbosaurus are fighting for territory.The Tarbo bites Ali's neck but whacked by a tail smash. The Ali bangs into Tarbosaurus' side, nearly breaking it. They roar at each other until...well...read Chapter 8. Grant says "WHOA! now we have watch out for Tyrannosaurus Ultimus." Book 2: Random Demises Chapter 10: Spinosaurus vs Deinonychus The same Spinosaurus has killed a Corythosaurus and is feeding, until a Deinonychus pack interferes. The Raptors attack it by jumping on it, but the Spino slams the leader into a tree, killing the hollow boned raptor. The Deinonychus pack retreats after seeing their leader's death, and the Spino swallows the leader whole and continues to feast on the Corythosaurus. The Spino knows that one more fight will kill it because of the infection, and now will avoid any interferences. Chapter 11: Water attack! Paul Kirby spots a ship and they get in but the same Spinosaurus snaps the boat in 2, just for fun. The gang escapes, but Grant throws a flare, making the Spino retreat again. The Spinosaurus rests in a hidden place. Amanda says "That was close.", and the Spinosaurus finally decides to go rest in a nearby grove. Chapter 12: Oxalaia's Return! A Oxalaia is feeding on a Torosaurus but a Utahraptor interferes.The raptor jumps on Oxy but is shook off.The Oxalaia swallows the Utahraptor whole and continues to feast on the Torosaurus. Chapter 13: The Infection Returns While walking through the forest, Spinosaurus starts seeing things. A polka dot beanie baby, a shredded cheese kitten, and a scaly T-Rex-U, wait, what?! The Spinosaurus sees a T-Rex eating a carcass and tumbles away so he won't interfere. He runs through the forest, and comes across a cool, refreshing river. He jumps in to cool off, and he bursts into flames. It's a cool, refreshing river of lava! He quickly burns up, and the T-Rex-U, whom is full, swiftly jumps the river and blows a raspberry at the Spinosaurus's embers. Chapter 14: Spinosaurus Rex returns! The survving Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus is hunting a Alamosaurus herd down. The S-rex kills one Alamo quickly and feeds on it. But a Giganotosaurus comes and tries to fight Spino Rex. The Giga bites S-rex's leg but is swallowed. Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus continues the feast on the Alamosaurus. Chapter 15: Tyrannosaurus Ambush! The Tyrannosaurus Ultimus pair goes hunting and it finds the gang. The predators chase them, getting Gerry Harding. The Rexes let the babies kill Gerry because they need the practice. Chapter 16: Jurassic Mash! An Allosaurus has killed a Camarasaurus and is feeding until Giganotosaurus and the male Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus come. The Giga quickly snaps Allo's neck. Tyrannosaurus Ultimus whacks Giga's neck with his tail, then Giga bites Rexy's neck but the armor repels him. Then the Rex rams his head into the Giganotosaurus, and squashes his neck organs against a rock. The Rex brings all 3 carcasses to the nest and feed on the Camarasaurus and save the others for later. Chapter 17: Allosaurus vs Camarasaurus! (Before Chapter 16 happened) An Allosaurus jumps on a Camarasaurus's left flank and soon the right flank, leaving the Camrasaurus vulnerable. The Camrara smacks Allo with it's tail but in revenge the Allo rips the flanks open, killing Camarasaurus.The Allo feeds and read Chapter 16 to see what's next. Chapter 18: Spinosaurus hunts Triceratops. The male Spinosaurus battles a Triceratops for food. The Trike charges, but misses the Spino and one of the long horns is bit off. The Spino Bites the Trike's neck at the same time the neck organs are crushed, and Spino claws lunge at the stomach and rips it open. The Spinosaurus roars in victory and eats the Triceratops at the nest. The Spinosaurus pair teaches the babies to fish at the nest! Chapter 19: Prehistoric Dragon vs Tyrannosaurus! A Prehstoric Dragon battles the male Tyrannosaurus for the territory of the Rex. The dragon breathes fire but it misses the Rex. Then the Rex tosses rocks into the dragon's nostrils and mouth, keeping the Dragon from breathing fire. The Dragon flies to escape but it's wings are bitten severley so the Dragon can't fly. Then the Rex crushes the Dragon's skull. The Tyrannosaurus Ultimus prepares for the final battle against Oxalaia! Chapter 20: Oxalaia Quilombensis Hadeni VS Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus The Oxalaia comes across the T.Rex nest, and unfortunately, the Male T-Rex is keeping watch over the chicks. The Oxalaia challenges him to a duel, and the Male Tyrannosaurus roars back, saying yes. This time, it's one on one. No giant trees in sight, nor rivers of lava. it's a fair duel... other than that giant field of boulders over there. The Male Oxalaia locks his jaws on the T.Rex-U's neck, but while he does crack some armor, it does not kill the T-Rex-U. In anger, the Oxy bites one of Rexy's legs. The T-Rex groans, but that's not it. While he tries to find his target, the Oxalaia takes one of the chicks, and swallows it. The Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus's eyes glow. His teeth sparkle. His armour glistens. His claws go "shing"! T.Rex.U is pissed this time. Absolutley furious. The Oxy doesn't get it, and bites his tail. The Oxy slashes T.rex with his arms, while the T-Rex clamps down on the Brazilian Spinosaur's sail, and the Oxy continues to tear a piece of the King's flesh off, and eat it. The Rex rips off a part of Oxy's sail. The Oxy feels a horrible pain in his neck and he feels his body being slammed into a tree. He pins the T-Rex to the floor, but he is immediately slammed back into the same tree, this time, harder. But eventually, he fights off the T-Rex-U, and rams him into the rock outcropping. They scale the field, boulder by boulder, rock by rock, and eventually, the T-Rex-U gets himself stuck between a couple rocks. The T.Rex.U raises his snout up, and trips him. The Oxy's organs are silently stabbed by a rock, and he passes away. The Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus squeals in pain and victory, and waits a couple days for the rocks to loosen, freeing him, and he takes the decayed carcass back to the nest. However, something appears. So horrible, it has to be seen to be believed. A hybrid between Oxalaia and Tyrannosaurus. ''Oxalaia Rex Quimtimus Ultideni. "Not another T-Rex-U mutation, run!" Grant yells, as they run off to the plains. Epilouge: Escape from the Tyrant Island Grant and the others escape the giant mutant, and safely board the helicopter. As they fly, Pteranodon and Quetzocoatlus are seen flying, as well as a single dragon. Stinger The Digsite Boy has swam to Isla Tyrannus so he can see what the "6 Foot Turkeys" look like. A Velociraptor sees him, and attacks. Meanwhile, as Grant and the others step off the Helicopter, a dragon lands on the copter, crushing it. "Goddamnit..." Ellie mutters. DELETED Chapters Tyrannosaurus'' takes advantage of the ill ''Spinosaurus The Spinosaurus meets the male Tyrannosaurus Ultimus. But the Spino's vision gets blurry and is slowly dieing from the infection.The Rex puts his neck into Spino's mouth and pushes up as hard as he can,snaping Spino's teeth and jaws,while making blood pour enormulsy from Spino's mouth,rips both arms off and swallows them,breaks both legs angering Spino but he fails to attack,rips The back of it's head open,rips the sail off and swallows it,breaks and crushes the neck organs,crushes Spino's skull,and to make sure it's dead,decapisctes the creature.Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars and drags the Ultra Bloody Spinosaurus Ageytiucs Robustus to the nest to eat and the male spits the sail and arms up so they will be easier to eat. Oxalaia'' kills ''T. rex The Male Rex comes across the Oxalaia, whom is resting, and challenges him to a duel. The Oxalaia roars back, saing yes. This time, it's one on one. No giant trees in sight, nor rivers of lava. it's a fair duel. The Male T-Rex locks his jaws on the Oxalaia's neck, but is unable to snap it due to his bite force being too weak for Oxalaia's armour. In anger, the T-Rex tears one of Oxy's arms off. The Oxalaia's eyes glow. His teeth sparkle. His sail glistens. His claws go "shing"! Oxalaia is pissed this time. Absolutley furious. The T-Rex doesn't get it, and bites Oxalaia under his neck and slams him into a rock wall... but Oxalaia slips free, and knocks T-Rex on his back, in a position where the king can't get up. The Oxalaia chuckles, and walks off. The T-Rex's secret weapon against the past Oxalaia went against him. Squish! The dust begins to settle, and the T-Rex family in the forest stares in horror. What happened to their husband? The dust settles, showing the avalanche that brought the King to his grave. The Oxalaia clears the rocks with his strength, and picks up a fleshy peice of meat. He's eating the carcass of the king. This time, the T-Rex-U hang their head in shame. The King of the Island, finally overthrown. The T-Rex's reign of terror is over. Oxalaia makes the loudest roar ever heard, and this time, it can be heard all the way to the over side of the world. The Female T-Rex and her children walk away, shocked by what had just happened. T. rex'' (very quickly) kills ''Oxalaia The Male Rex meets the Oxalaia in battle.The Oxy bites Rex's skull but is shook off.The Oxy bites Rex's neck but can't snap it.The Rex bites Oxy's tail and is shook off by Oxalaia.The the Rex rams Oxy into a Giant Seqoiua,knocking the tree down,trapping Oxy. Then the Rex crushes Oxalaia's neck organs, killing it. The Rex roars so loud that the ENTIRE world can hear it and eats the Oxalaia at the nest. T. rex'' kills Oxalaia at a slightly more leisurely pace''' The Male Rex comes across the Oxalaia, whom is resting, and challenges him to a duel.The Oxalaia's eyes glow. His teeth sparkle. His sail glistens. His claws go "shing!" The Oxalaia bites the male's neck and the male tears one of the Oxy's arms off.The Oxy slashes T.rex with his other arm.The T.rex clamps down on the Brazilian Spinosaur's sail.The Oxy tears a piece of the King's flesh off,and eats it.The Rex rips off a part of Oxy's sail off.The Oxy feels a horrible pain in his neck and he feels his body being slammed into a tree.He feels his organs being crushed and shutting down.The Oxalaia roars it's final roar and dies.The Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars in victory and takes it to the nest to eat.Somewhere else Oxalaia Rex is created....Grant says"Not another T.rex/Spinosaur Mutation.RUN!" Oxalaia rex's more Formal Introduction The Male Rex comes across the Oxalaia, whom is resting, and challenges her to a duel. The Oxalaia roars back, saing yes. This time, it's one on one. No giant trees in sight, nor rivers of lava. it's a fair duel... other than that giant field of boulders over there The Male T-Rex locks his jaws on the Oxalaia's neck, but is unable to snap it due to his bite force being too weak for Oxalaia's armour. In anger, the T-Rex tears one of Oxy's arms off. The Oxalaia's eyes glow. His teeth sparkle. His sail glistens. His claws go "shing"! Oxalaia is pissed this time. Absolutley furious. The T-Rex doesn't get it, and bites Oxalaia one of the Oxy's arms off. The Oxy slashes T.rex with his other arm. The T-Rex clamps down on the Brazilian Spinosaur's sail, and the Oxy continues to tear a piece of the King's flesh off, and eat it. The Rex rips off a part of Oxy's sail. The Oxy feels a horrible pain in his neck and he feels his body being slammed into a tree. But eventually, he fights off the T-Rex-U, and rams him into the rock outcropping. They scale the field, and eventually, the T-Rex-U gets himself stuck between a couple rocks. The Oxalaia steps on his neck, quickly killing the So-Called "King of the Dinosaurs". But out of nowhere, a blue tyrannosaurus rex comes from the forest. Crusher. He runs towards the Oxalaia, and even though she is scared, she roars at him. But before either can attack, a massive roar stops them both. A hybrid between Oxalaia and Tyrannosaurus. '''''Oxalaia Rex Quimtimus Ultideni. The two dinosaurs run off, fearing it will get to them. Crusher and the Female Oxalaia rush into the cave, and rest until the Oxalaia Rex gives up. They tell each other their names, Crusher and Demon, the female oxalaia. After the O-Rex gives up, the two come out of the cave. "Not another T-Rex-U mutation, Run!" Grant yells, as they run off to the plains. Characters Dinosaurs *''Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus'' (Main Protagonist, Unknown fate) 50ft tall 65ft long 20 tons *''Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus'' (Burned to death, Semi Antagonist) 45ft tall 60ftlong 19 tons *''Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni'' (Main Antagonist, killed by T. rex ultimus) 30ft tall 65ft long 30 tons *''Acrocanthosaurus'' 46ft long 34ft tall 16.4 tons *''Megalodon 300ft long 500 tons (Semi Protagonist) *''Velociraptor antirrhopus sornaesis 13ft long 6ft tall (Semi Antagonist) *''Giganotosaurus'' (killed by T. rex ultimus, Spinosaurus rex, and S. aegypticus robustus) 52ft long 17 tons 35ft tall *''Megapiranha 30ft long 2 tons (78 killed by ''Megalodon) *''Deinonychus (leader killed by ''S. aegypticus robusts) 20ft long 1,000 lbs 15ft tall *Prehistoric Dragon (killed by T. rex ultimus) 75ft long 4.4 tons 40ft tall *''Megaraptor 50ft long 15.5 tons (killed by ''T. rex ultimus) 37ft tall *''Utahraptor 45ft long 14.5 tons (killed by ''Oxalaia) 27ft tall *''Torosaurus 30ft long 17ft tall 7 tons (killed by ''Oxalaia) *''Baratasaurus'' (killed by oak tree) 50ft long 15 tons 30ft tall *''Allosaurus (killed by ''Gigantosaurus) 46ft long 36ft tall 12.6-13.6 tons *''Camarasaurus (killed by ''Allosaurus) 60ft long 38ft tall 18 tons *''Camptosaurus (killed by ''Allosaurus ''pack) 23ft long 13ft tall 3 tons *''Sauropoisoden ''(killed by ''Acrocanthosaurus) 140ft long 100ft tall 123 tons *''Oxalaia rex quimtimus'' 100ft tall 330ft long 550 tons *''Triceratops'' (Killed by Spinosaurus) 15ft tall 35ft long 12 tons *''Spinosaurus rex robustimus'' 90ft tall 100ft tall 113 tons Humans *Alan Grant *Ellie Sattler *Billy Breenan *Eric Kirby * Tim Murphy *Lex Murphy *Raptor dig site boy (killed by Velociraptor) Category:Pythor9449 Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:PYHNUT